Strawberry's wallflower
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: Ishida seems to be the wallflower nomatter where he goes. But not to a certain shinigami ONE-SHOT.


Title: Strawberry's wallflower.

Rating: T for Ishida's language. Boys and their swearing, I don't know what I'm gonna do with them.

Summary: Uryu is basically the wallflower no matter where he goes. But not to a certain orange haired shinigami.

Pairings: Ichi/Ishi

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, unless you mean the stuff my mom uses in the laundry. In which case, I still don't own bleach. It's bad for my colors.

Ishida Uryu was never really outspoken. Actually, he barely said anything at all. He didn't speak unless spoken to and it didn't seem like he had many friends. He never hung out with anyone and made no effort to mingle with his peers.

All and all, Ishida Uryu was always alone and had gotten used to it that way. Which is why he could safely say that he had no idea why he had bothered showing up at the school dance. He already knew he had no friends, so he was just going to end up being the wallflower anyway. He was probably there because he didn't have anything else to do that night.

Being at home was always so lonely. He couldn't stand it. But now, seeing all of his peers hanging out with their friends and having fun together made him lonelier then he ever felt before. He didn't belong here and he knew it all too well. He never belonged no matter where he was.

Uryu sighed at the thought and sat down in an empty chair along the edge of the dance floor. He was the only one there since everyone else was on the dance floor already either dancing with a date they had brought, dancing with their friends or talking to their friends about whatever came to them. Uryu stared absently, wishing he could be a part of the fun that was going on around him. However there were two problems with that. One, was that Uryu couldn't dance. He knew already he had two left feet when it came to dance, so didn't dance at any public occasion where he could embarrass himself. The second problem was that he had no friends so wouldn't be able to talk to anyone here without seeming odd.

The night went by slowly and Uryu was considering going home, since he wasn't having any fun, until an orange-haired boy walked over towards him from the dance floor and took the seat next to him.

"Hi. You're Ishida, right?" The orange head asked casually.

Uryu looked at him and nodded shyly. He knew who this was. Kurosaki Ichigo from his literature class. He remembered seeing him in the hallways many times before and thinking to himself how handsome he was.

Yup, that's right. Ishida Uryu was indeed gay. It was something he had come to terms with some time after seeing Ichigo for the first time in class. Now the shinigami daiku was sitting next to him and was trying to make conversation with him. Something that no one else had ever tried to do. He had to say something back. Something, anything to get him to stay a little longer. He had wanted his attention for so long that he just couldn't afford to screw this up.

"Why the hell do you care?" Ishida asked him coldly.

Damn! That's not what he wanted to say. However, to his immediate confusion, Ichigo just shrugged and slouched in his chair.

"I dunno. I just thought you looked lonely so figured I'd give you some company. Got a problem with that?" Kurosaki asked amusedly.

Uryu shook his head 'no' and Ichigo grinned at him. There was silence between the two for a while until Ichigo broke the silence between them.

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

Uryu looked shocked at this before blushing a bright red and averting his gaze.

"No, not really." Ishida replied softly.

"Why not?" asked Ichigo, a little surprised by the other boy's answer.

Ishida's blush deepened before he answered.

"I can't dance. I don't know how."

Ichigo nodded and stood back up.

"It's okay. Never too late to learn, I'll teach you," he answered calmly.

Uryu looked at him and Ichigo held out his hand for the smaller boy to take. After a brief silence, Uryu took the shinigami's outstretched hand and Ichigo led him to the dance floor. After a few minutes of improv teaching Ichigo had Ishida dancing with him and Uryu realized something.

"Kurosaki, you are aware we've only been dancing slow dances aren't you?"

The shinigami grinned before giving a soft;

"I know."

Uryu blushed again and tried to find something to say.

"Why did you want to dance with me so badly?"

Okay, not his best conversation starter but he really wanted to know. Ichigo was so popular and he was just a wallflower. It didn't make sense that someone as cool as Ichigo would ever spend time with someone as unremarkable as him.

"That's a tough one. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this since I saw you walk through the door. I guess this would be the best method." Ichigo said back.

Before Ishida could question him further the shinigami's lips were pressed to the Quincy's own mouth. At first Uryu didn't react but he soon melted into Ichigo's embrace and reciprocated the kiss. Ichigo ran his tongue along Uryu's bottom lip and Uryu opened his mouth. The orange-haired teen searched his mouth hungrily with his tongue, drawing Ishida's tongue into a battle for dominance. Ishida moaned into Kurosaki's mouth and Ichigo placed a hand on the back of the raven-haired Quincy's neck.

The kiss was broken only because they needed air, Uryu staring meaningfully into Ichigo's eyes and Ichigo smiling at the shorter boy in front of him.

"Did that answer your question?" Ichigo asked softly.

The bespectacled boy in front of him nodded and Ichigo continued.

"I love you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you. I just couldn't figure out how to say it until now."

Uryu buried his head into Ichigo's chest and started to cry. At first Ichigo thought he had done something wrong until he realized the Quincy was smiling against his chest.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words. I love you too." Ishida murmured.

Ichigo held him close and started stroking his hair gently. It was insanely soft. Ichigo could get used to this very quickly.

"Then I guess we're together now since we both love each other." Ichigo stated plainly.

Uryu was surprised at how up front Ichigo was being so said nothing in the way of a response. Ichigo didn't need one, though. Uryu was here and wasn't trying to run. That already told him that Ishida Uryu was all his and nothing would take that away from him.

The next day in school Ichigo noticed the small smile that graced the face of the bespectacled Quincy, but said nothing. All day Uryu noticed the small subtle ways Ichigo showed his affection for him, but said nothing and accepted them gratefully. From then on, Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryu were always together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AQ: I finished my very first one-shot. Sorry about the lame plot, I kinda forced myself to write this and didn't have any good ideas. I'll try to write a better one as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience with me and my bad habit of needing to write fan fictions at obscene hours of the night. I'll try to only use good ideas from now on. Well, good night people. I'm gonna try to get some sleep.


End file.
